doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Segundo
) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Conductor Publicista |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Carlos Olizar (hijo) Carlos Bravo y Fernández (padre) Concepción de la Peña Flores (madre) |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Carlos Segundo Bravo, es un actor de doblaje, locutor, conductor y publicista mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por haber puesto la voz de Piccoro y de Kami-sama en la serie de anime Dragon Ball, por haber interpretado a Alf en la serie del mismo nombre, por dar vida a Woody en Toy Story y Toy Story 2, y por dar voz al profesor Severus Snape en la primera, quinta y sexta película de Harry Potter. Además de sus reconocidos trabajos anteriormente mencionados, Carlos Segundo ha participado en el doblaje de una gran cantidad de videojuegos (en comparación con la pequeña cantidad de los cuales se han doblado en México) entre los que destacan sus papeles en Gears of War y Halo 3. Es licenciado en publicidad. Actualmente es Director General y maestro de Grupo TIP’S (Talento Interpretativo Profesional S.C), estudio de grabación, agencia de casting de voces e imagen y escuela de locución y doblaje. En éste da clases de locución básica, caracterización de voz, comerciales y conducción de eventos. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Segundo en los años 80.]] thumb|230px|right|[[Carlos Segundo y su amigo Javier Rivero]] [[Archivo:Goofy.svg.png|thumb|195px|'Goofy',es uno de los personajes que dobló después de Francisco Colmenero y antes de Mario Filio, entre los años 1995 y 2001.]] thumb|Piccoro de Dragon Ball Z thumb|Woody en las 2 primera peliculas de Toy Story thumb|Alf otro de los personajes que habia doblado Su comienzo Inició su trabajo en doblaje por coincidencia. En 1979, buscando trabajo como productor de cine o televisión, su padre, el señor Carlos Bravo y Fernández "Carlhillos", lo llevó a lo que era ORUGA, donde sus amistades los dueños Raúl y Enrique Candiani, lo llevaron a trabajar en producción. Al llegar a los entonces Estudios América, Don Fernando "el Maestro" Álvarez, lo oyó hablar y dijo que su voz podría servir para el doblaje, y que si le gustaría hacer una prueba de loops. Llevándolo a la cabina, se encontró con Francisco Colmenero realizando doblaje. "Yo me sentí en Disneylandia" comenta en sus propias palabras, "Oyendo que Pancho Colmenero dijera 'Desde el mágico mundo de Disneylandia...', para mí era como de verdad estar en Disneylandia, fue cuando entró el shock y dije: yo aquí me quedo". Después, la actriz Tena Curiel lo motivó para hacer su primer demo como locutor y con este se promovió en agencias y casas productoras. Luego de permanecer un tiempo en ORUGA se dirigió a CINSA, que en los años 80 cambió su nombre a Telespeciales, una filial de Televisa. Tuvo una empresa creadora de proyectos en sociedad con su amigo actor Javier Rivero, Mundoblaje, A.C. Con la que preparaba nuevos proyectos para TV y Radio. Actualmente tiene una empresa creadora de proyectos llamada C2 Media. Con la que prepara nuevos proyectos para Doblaje, Televisión y Radio. Tiene su propio estudio de audio, que él mismo opera para grabar sus comerciales y castings en su casa y mandarlos por internet a sus clientes. Actualmente da clases de doblaje y voz y dicción en la escuela TENA. Conducción *La 5a. visita del Papa Juan Pablo II a México, recepción en el Hangar Presidencial a su llegada a la ciudad de México, el día 30 de Julio del 2002. *Diversos eventos con el Partido Acción Nacional durante la campaña del Sr. Vicente Fox Quezada, durante esa campaña por la candidatura presidencial del futuro presidente de México, se le reconocería por la frase "Ya ganamos, Alianza por el cambio" formada por los partidos nacionales PAN y Partido verde ecologista de México, después, ganada la presidencia por la alianza en cuestión, haría también spots con la Presidencia de la República. *Secretaría de Turismo (Sectur) Consulado Mexicano en Miami Florida y Embajada Mexicana en Washington, DC. *El 3 de agosto del año 2001 inicio un programa llamado MUNDOBLAJE por Zoom Tv. Los lunes y miércoles de 10 a 11 p.m. Lo condujo junto con el señor Javier Rivero. En este programa invitaban a actores de doblaje, ahí los usuarios chateaban con ellos y se les preguntaba cualquier tipo de cosas. El 28 de noviembre fue el último programa. *Actualmente trabaja en la estación de radio por la web Digital Media Radio, anteriormente llamada Cuantica Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, anteriormente conducido sólo por él y actualmente junto con José Gilberto Vilchis y su hijo Carlos Olizar, y Toonlandya, el mundo y las estrellas de voz, anteriormente conducido junto con Javier Rivero, luego con Salvador Nájar , y actualmente con Óscar Flores y su hijo Carlos Olizar. Filmografía thumb|Carlos Segundo y Ray Park Películas Daniel Craig *007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - James Bond *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - James Bond *007: Casino Royale (2006) - James Bond *Renacimiento (2006) - Barthélémy Karas *Munich (2005) - Steve Kevin Spacey *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dave Harken *Edison (2005) - Detective Levon Wallace *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Él mismo *Belleza americana (1999) - Lester Burnham *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995 / Redoblaje) - John Doe Alan Rickman *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Parte 1 (2010/Trailer) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Severus Snape *Éxito por los pelos (2001) - Phil Allen Dennis Quaid *The Words (2012) - Clay Hammond *Pandorum (2009) - Teniente Payton *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009/Trailer) - General Hawk *Una familia genial (2008) - Lawrence Wetherhold Keith David *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Juez B. Bennet Galloway *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Leon *Agente Cody Banks (2003/Primera versión) - Director de la CIA *Armageddon (1998) - General Kimsey Neal McDonough *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) - Jonah Pope *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Entrenador Richard Penning *Traidor (2008/Redoblaje) - Max Archer Richard Gere *Mentiras mortales (2012/Versión de Videomax) - Robert Miller *The Hunting Party (2007/Segunda versión) - Simon Hunt *Desaparecidas (2007) - Erroll Babbage Will Smith ' *Hancock (2008) - Hancock *En busca de la felicidad (2006) - Chris Gardner *Bad Boys II (2003) - Detective Mike Lowrey 'Tom Hanks *The Pixar History (2008) - Él mismo *El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - Profesor G.H. Dorr *Turner & Hooch (1989/Redoblaje)- Det. Scott Turner Bruce Greenwood *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Presidente *Deja Vu (2006) - Agente Jack McCready *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Davis McClaren Robert Patrick *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Jack Aarons *Brigada 49 (2004) - Lenny Richter *Mini Espías (2001) - Sr. Lisp Ed Harris *La pasión de Beethoven (2006) - Ludwig van Beethoven *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Eddie Lorenzo *Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Luke Harrison Vin Diesel *Un hombre diferente (2003) - Sean Vetter *XxX (2002) - Xander Cage *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Taylor Reese Hugo Weaving *El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey (2003) - Lord Elrond (Redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres (2002) - Lord Elrond (Redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Lord Elrond (Redoblaje) George Clooney *Operación monumento (2014) - George Stout *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Fred Friendly James Gandolfini *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Doug Munny *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Max Kevin Costner *Código sombra Jack Ryan (2013) - William Harper (trailer) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Beau Burroughs Bryan Cranston *Argo (2012) - Jack O'Donnell *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Vilas Coohaagen William H. Macy *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Dudley Frank *Alma de héroes (2003) - Tick Tock McGlaughlin Dustin Hoffman *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005/DVD) - Tucker *La Esfera (1998) - Norman Johnson William Hurt *Camino salvaje (2007) - Walt McCandless *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Marshall Kevin Bacon *Fragmentos del destino (2007) - Love *Los hijos de la calle (1996/Doblaje original) - Sean Nokes Laurence Fishburne *Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Theodore Brassel *Carreras clandestinas (2003) - Smoke Ben Cross *Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Aaron Hanks *La orden de la muerte (2001) - May. Ben Ner Lawrence Hecht *Scream 3 (2000) - Sr. Prescott *Scream (1996/Redoblaje) - Sr. Prescott Denzel Washington *He Got Game (1998) - Jake Shuttlesworth *Poseídos (1998) - John Hobbes [[Danny Glover|'Danny Glover']] *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh (Doblaje original) *Arma mortal (1987) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh Otros *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Smaug, el dragón (Benedict Cumberbatch) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Tengu Lord (Togo Igawa) *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Maestro Sheperd (Pierce Brosnan) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Él mismo (Chuck Liddell) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportero *42 (2013) - Leo Durocher (Christopher Meloni) *El paquete (2013) - Tommy Wick (Steve Austin) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. John O'Mara (Josh Brolin) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - General Fallon (Bill Nighy) *12 horas para vivir (2012) - Tim Harlend (Danny Huston) *El gringo (2012) - Alguacil (Erando González) *Amigos (2011) - Philippe (François Cluzet) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - General ruso (Rade Serbedzija) *Linterna Verde (2011) - Parallax (Clancy Brown) *El Avispón Verde (2011) - Chudnofsky (Christoph Waltz) *Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ivan Vanko / Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) *Karate Kid (2010) - Profesor de Mei Ying (Harry Van Gorkum) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Prisionero Pensacola (Dirk Benedict) *Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Gary Scott (Richard Brake) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Piccoro (James Marsters) *Terminator Salvation (2009/Sony) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Marcel (Jean Reno) *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Sr. Royalton (Roger Allam) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Oficial Perry J. Gilbert (David Pressman) *Obsesión criminal (2008) - Stan (Willem Dafoe) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Sky Pierson (Harry Hamlin) *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Boomer Esiason (Él mismo) *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007) - Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) *Una casa patas arriba (2007) - Chuck Mitchell (John C. McGinley) *August Rush (2007/Quality) - Wizard (Robin Williams) *Eragon (2006) - Galvatorix (John Malkovich) *Poseidón (2006) - Robert Ramsey (Kurt Russell) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Yuri (Henry Czerny) *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Entrenador Dinklage (Vinnie Jones) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Trey (Ice Cube) *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Bill Johnson *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tom (Nestor Serrano) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Voces adicionales *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Phantom / M (Richard Roxburgh) *Peter Pan (2003) - Cap.Garfio/Sr.Darling (Jason Isaacs) *El esmoquin (2002) - Diedrich Bannings (Ritchie Coster) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Reverendo Sullivan (Peter Coyote) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Almirante Husband Kimmel (Colm Feore) *15 minutos (2001) - Emil Slovak (Karel Roden) *El último castillo (2001) - Dellano (Paul Calderon) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) - Darth Maul (Ray Park) *Un papá genial (1999) - Kevin Garrity (Jon Stewart) *13 Guerreros (1999) - Buliwyf (Vladimir Kulich) *Paulie (1998) - Misha Vilyenkov (Tony Shalhoub) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jerry Miller (James LeGros) *El jorobado (1997) - Cuasimodo (Mandy Patinkin) *Amistad (1997) - Holabird (Pete Postlethwaite) *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Matthew Langford (Ben Masters) *¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Dekker Massey (Nick Brimble) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Duncan Malloy (Colm Meaney) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Quentin Sayles (Randall Arney) *Contacto (1997) - Kent Clark (William Fichtner) *El volcán (1997) - Buck (Brian Kerwin) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Jefe (Al Michaels) *The Quest (1996/doblaje original) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) *12 monos (1995/primera versión) - James Cole (Bruce Willis) *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Ray Karnisak (David Keith) *Características de familia (1994) - Narrador (Jean Shepherd) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - T. Hawk (Gregg Rainwater) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Tristan Ludlow (Brad Pitt) *Nostradamus (1994) - Hermano De Nostradamus y Un Sacerdote *Karate Kid (1984) - Referee (Pat E. Johnson) (Doblaje original) *Rocky II (1979/doblaje original) - Stu Nahan *007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971/doblaje original) - Felix Leiter (Norman Burton) *Al maestro con cariño (1964) - Mark Thackeray (Sidney Poitier) *Cara Cortada (1932) - Antonio "Tony" Camonte (Paul Muni) *Dioses y generales - Voces diversas Películas animadas Tom Hanks *Toy Story 3 - Comisario Woody ( primer trailer) (2009) *Cars - Auto Woody (2006) *Toy Story 2 - Comisario Woody (1999) *Toy Story - Comisario Woody (1995) Bill Farmer *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Goofy (2002) *Extremadamente Goofy - Goofy (2000) *Mickey celebra la navidad - Goofy (1999) *Goofy, la película - Goofy (1995) Otros *El Maravilloso Mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Jacob Grimm (Karlheinz Böhm - (Karl Boehm) ) *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales/Vitaly el Tigre (Bryan Cranston) (trailers) (2012) *Las aventuras de Tintín: El secreto del Unicornio - Sr. Sakarina / Rackham el Rojo (Daniel Craig) (2011) *Héroes Verdaderos - Tahatsi (2010) *Bolt - Agente (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Darth Sidious (2008) *La leyenda de la Nahuala - Sr. López (2007) *Open Season - Shaw (2006) *Cars - Darrell Cartrip (2006) *Vecinos invasores - R.J (2006) *La era de hielo 2 - Tony Veloz (2006) *Vida Salvaje - Benny (2006) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Lhikan (2004) *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - McGregor (2004) *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Grum (2003) *Monsters, Inc. - Ayudante de Randall (2001) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza. - Woody (2000) *José, el rey de los sueños - Guardia (2000) *Titan A.E. - Korso (2000) *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Cornwal (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - John Rolfe (1998) *El extraño mundo de Jack - Narración, Oficial de policia (1993) *Tom y Jerry: La Película - Capitán Kiddie (1992) *El bueno, los malos y Huckleberry Hound - Alcalde Lobo (1988) *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Justin (Primer doblaje) (1982) *El caldero mágico - Soldado 1 (1985) *El oso Yogui - Alcalde Lobo *Ositos Cariñositos 2 - Corazón Valiente *La primera Navidad - Narrador *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Santa Claus *Rio 2 - Eduardo (Andy Garcia) Películas de Anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Súper Saiyajin - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los Tres Saiyajin - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Piccoro Otros *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Maestro Tsuru *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Kamisama *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Mr. Popo *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Policía del futuro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Abel *Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El espadachín místico - Kyurem Anime *Dragon Ball - Piccoro / Kamisama / Mr. Popo / Maestro Tsuru / La Momia / Antonio el Grande / Gora *Dragon Ball Z - Piccoro / Kamisama / Mr. Popo / Instructor de Manejo / Androide 16 (saga de Cell, un capítulo) /Kaio-Sama (ep. 173) *Dragon Ball GT - Piccoro / Mr. Popo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Thanatos *Doraemon - Policía Del Tiempo *Los Gatos Samurai - Emperador Fred *Naruto - Ibiki Morino *Slam Dunk - Jun Uozumi (Cap. 43) *Astroboy (Nueva Versión) - Atlas *Zatch Bell - Gustav *Voltron, defensor del universo - Príncipe Lotor (Voltron Leones) *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Alf, la serie animada - ALF/Gordon Shumway *Los Simpson - Lou / Apu (algunos eps.) *Padre de Familia - Brian (1ra.temporada, 7 episodios) *Pepper Ann - Chuck Pearson *Dilbert - Dogbert *Los hermanos Flub - Fraz *House of Mouse - Goofy / Mike, el micrófono presentador *101 dálmatas: La serie animada - Horacio *Ricky Ricón (serie animada) - Nabor (algunos capítulos) / Dólar *Hércules - Jorgensson / Morfeo *Thomas y sus Amigos - Sir Topham Hatt, El Narrador (temporada 12 (mitad) *Calabozos y Dragones - Sombra espía *Cantinflas y sus amigos - Jean Claude *Defensores de la Tierra - Gravitón (2da voz, dos caps.) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Darth Sidious / Darth Maul / Voces adicionales *Capitán Lento - Capitán Lento *Transformers: Prime - Hardshell *El show de Aquaman y sus amigos - Aquaman *Ben 10: supremacía alienígena - Agreggor *Titán sim-biónico - Genenal Julius Steel *MAD - Severus Snape Series de TV *ALF - Alf/Gordon Shumway, Larry (1ra temporada), Whizzer (un cap.), Ed Consumidor (un cap.), gerente de hotel (un cap.), profesor (un cap.), vendedor de bienes raices (un cap.) *Robin Hood - Gisburn (Ray Winstone) *CSI: Miami - Horatio Caine (David Caruso) (a partir de la 2da temp.) *Los Magníficos - Templeton Peck (Dirk Benedict) (Primera voz) *T.J. Hooker - T.J Hooker (William Shatner) *Esposas desesperadas - George Williams (Roger Bart) *Héroes - Eric Thompson (Eric Roberts) *Cutter to Houston - Dr. Hal Wexler (Alec Baldwin) *Chico listo - Floyd *Furia al volante - Bill *Matrimonio con hijos - Devorador *Mi loco deber - Jefe Williams (Keith David) *Los Líos de las Parker - Mel *Mentes criminales - Vincent Shyer (Matt Letscher) *Hechiceras - Jinete Peste *Lost - Hibbs *TV 101 - Presentación y Skip el conserje (Matt Dearborn) *iCarly: El adiós - Coronel Steven Shay (David Chisum) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2010, temp. 2, ep. 15) - Sr Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2010, temp. 3, ep. 27) - Superintendente Clanton (Ted McGinley) *Victorious - Sr. West (Michael Nance) / Mick (2010, temp. 1, ep. 18) *Highlander El Inmortal - Kent *Con un Nudo en la Garganta - Narrador *Clan orangután - Narrador *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas *Falcon Crest - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos * Leyendas del simio de oro * Gandy Dancer -William Lucking ** epis. # 4 ** epis. # 8 ** epis. # 10 - Johnny Kimble - Cliff Potts * Los Hart investigadores ** epis. # 45 - Tomas - Fernando Allende ** epis. # 52 - Plainclothes Cop #2 -Wolf Muser ** epis. # 59 - Arthur Radner - Michael Lerner ** epis. # 63 - Sergeant-David Adams Videojuegos thumb|200px|[[Carlos Segundo en Voltaic Studios México, en donde ha participado en el doblaje de varios videojuegos]] *Gears of War - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird *Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird *Gears of War: Judgment - Damon Baird *Harry Potter for Kinect - Severus Snape *Halo 3 - Almirante Lord Terrence Hood *Alan Wake - Thomas Zane / La Luz *Crackdown - Contacto de la Agencia *Crackdown 2 - Contacto de la Agencia, Narrador Inicial *Fable II - Capitán Reynards / Guardia de la Aguja *Fable III - Geoff / Guardias / Soldados de Logan *Kinect Sports - Locutor en Tenis de mesa, voces adicionales *League of Legends - Gangplank *Puppeteer - Capitán Gaff *Batman Arkham Origins - Cocodrilo Asesino, Labios Sueltos, Criminales, Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Chuck Greene Miniseries *El décimo reino - Voz de Gustav el Espejo Mágico (Douglas Blackwell) Telefilms * John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1989) - John Lennon - (Mark McGann ) Telenovelas brasileñas *El beso del vampiro - Augusto (Marco Ricca) *Dancin' Days - Cacá (Antônio Fagundes) Dirección de doblaje *Toy Story 2 *XxX *Sueño de amor *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (sólo sus diálogos como Snape) *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia (algunos actores) *Toonsylvania *Animales gladiadores *La guerra entre México y Estados Unidos *La iluminación de la edad media Producción de doblaje *Karate Kid (2010) *El Avispón Verde (película) *Hombres de negro III *El vengador del futuro (2012) Locución y Publicidad thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo narrando el comercial del juego "Super Smash Bros." en 1999 Locutor Institucional de los Productos thumb|230px|right|Carlos Segundo como locutor en este comercial del Cutlass Eurosport de General Motors en 1989 *Alert *Nivea *Sabritas *General Motors *Goodyear *Suavitel *Sopas Knorr *Pepto Bismol *Clorets *Whisky Chivas Regal *Aceite lubricante Roshfrans (promo para radio: "Lubrica mejor") (1995) *Galletas Gamesa *Oso mágico de Frutsi *Sal de Uvas Picot *Colgate *Tequila Sauza *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Mabe *Delta Airlines *Froot Loops de Kellog's *Dorian Grey *Levi's *Teletón (2010, México) *America on Line *Volvo *Home Mart *Mattel *American Express *Pepsi *Nintendo *Partido Acción Nacional (Campaña 2006, lema "López Obrador es un peligro para México")* *Gobierno de la República *Barcel *Fedex *Blockbuster *Nivada *Cartoon Network *Chocolate Abuelita *Fiesta Americana Inn *Clamato (en Estados Unidos) *Seven Eleven (en Estados Unidos) *McDonald's (en Estados Unidos) *Nike (en Estados Unidos) *STP (en Estados Unidos) *Bank One (en Estados Unidos) *Frito Lay (en Estados Unidos) *Hot-Wheels *Distribuidores Chrysler (2012) *Sexto informe de la Jefatura de Gobierno del Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México) *Pomada Dragón (2014) Caracterización de Voces en Publicidad *El Leopardo de Motitas thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo es la voz del perrito Otto de Telmex en esta famosa campaña publicitaria. *El Gato de pilas Eveready *El estómago de Pepto Bismol *M&M's Rojo *Carlos y Ray de Blockbuster *Honey Monster de Cereales Quaker *El Perrito Otto de Telmex *Aquaman de Cartoon Network *Juguetes Radioactivo 1996 (promo: El nuevo juguete de Andy) Voz de Woody al lado de Buzz Lightyear, doblado por un locutor diferente al actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco. Campañas políticas y repercusiones thumb|230px|right En 2006, el Partido Acción Nacional (PAN) de México inició una de las más controvertidas campañas políticas de los últimos años. La campaña es bien recordada por el lema "López Obrador es un peligro para México" (refiriéndose al candidato de izquierda), y es acusada de haber sido crucial en los resultados finales de la controversial elección. La voz institucional utilizada en los spots fue la de Carlos Segundo. Para las elecciones de 2012 (siguiente período presidencial), el mismo candidato de izquierda se postuló de nuevo. Carlos Segundo grabó entonces, el 29 de mayo, un nuevo spot en el cual, sin que saliera su rostro completo a cuadro, se presentaba como "la voz que usaron para decir que López Obrador era un peligro para México en la campaña del 2006". Asegurando que ésta vez él mismo pensaba que la Izquierda merecía una oportunidad. El spot fue entonces re-lanzado en la campaña del candidato de izquierda, bajo su propio sello. Cine y Televisión * Vecinos (2007) .... Mensajero * Derbez en Cuando (1999) ... Doblaje, locución y voz en off en varios sketches * Papá Soltero, episodio "Lo ví en la radio" (1989) ... Locutor de Fantaía 110 FM. (actuación escénica y de voz) * Balada por un amor (1989) .... Eloy * Ni Chana, ni Juana (1984) * Ratas del asfalto (1978) * Picardia mexicana (1978) * Muerte a sangre fría (1978) * Víbora caliente (1978) ... Cantinero * Cascabel (1976) thumb|230px|right|[[Carlos Segundo como narrador en el sketch "Dragon BolZota" de "Derbez en Cuando"]] Teatro *"El Hombre de la Mancha" - Arriero *"La Pasión de Cristo" - Fariseo Otros *Comisario Woody en "El mágico mundo de Disney sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Grabación de 8 loops para muñeco Woody de Tinkway Toys. *Comisario Woody en "Toy Story 2 sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") *Narrador en El Juego del Mes con Dexter en Cartoon Network Premios *Radio Fórmula. Premio a la Campaña "Ideas que Suenan", 2001 *La Plumilla de Plata, 2003 *Premio por mejor doblaje de película de animación "Toy Story 2" Dirección y actuación, 2000 *Premio Bravo por mejor actor de doblaje por su interpretación en la película Belleza americana doblando a Kevin Spacey. Trivia *Cuando dobló a Piccoro en Dragon Ball sintió que la voz no le iba debido a que era un villano y no debía tener una voz gangoza como en japonés, por ello decidió ponerle una voz más grave que la original. *Originalmente se tenía contemplado que interpretara al Profesor Snape en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, pero debido a que no llegó a un acuerdo económico con la empresa no pudo participar, designando a Rolando de Castro en el personaje de Snape. Carlos Segundo fue llamado de nuevo para Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, en la cual no cobró por su trabajo. Sólo lo hizo porque fue algo pedido por los fans quienes le reclamaron por haber dejado su personaje. *Fue uno de los actores que se tenía contemplado para interpretar al caballero de oro Shaka de Virgo en la versión de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno, debido a que se buscaba un tono de voz similar a la voz de Shaka de las 12 casas, Mario Raúl López (†), pero por distintas razones no pudo participar, en su lugar se escogió a Jorge Roig Jr. *A raíz del doblaje de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades para DVD, Carlos Segundo ahora comparte con Toshio Furukawa dos personajes de anime; ya que ambos le han dado voz a Piccoro en Dragon Ball y a Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos. *Participó en Varios Loops para el programa de radio "Las Bromas en el Panda Show", 104.1. En uno de ellos, parodiando su voz del perrito Otto de Telmex, diciendo: "Háblele" (frase popular de Telmex). *Carlos Segundo ha compartido personajes con Emilio Guerrero en más de una ocasión: **En Alf se turnaron el personaje por temporadas, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en los primeros capítulos de la 1ra temporada, los últimos capítulos de la 2da temporada y toda la 3ra temporada, mientras que Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en los últimos capítulos de la 1ra temporada, los primeros capítulos de la 2da temporada y toda la 4ta y última temporada. **En la tetralogia de Arma mortal doblaron a Danny Glover, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en la primera mitad, y Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en la segunda mitad. Problemas de papeles Carlos Segundo se ha enfrentado a diferentes dificultades con el doblaje de sus personajes, por diferentes razones, entre los que destacan: *Woody en Toy Story 3 (2010), reemplazado por Arturo Mercado Jr., al cual lo dobló en todas su apariciones anteriores. Debido a problemas de presupuesto con Disney Character Voices International *Píccoro en Dragon Ball Z Kai, reemplazado por Idzi Dutkiewicz, al cual dobló en todas las producciones anteriores de Dragon Ball. No dobló al personaje debido a problemas de presupuesto con Estudios Candiani *Severus Snape en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. No pudo debido a problemas con directores o problemas presupuestales. Fue reemplazado por Jorge Badillo, Rolando de Castro, Jesús Ochoa y Sebastián Llapur. *Píccoro en Dragon Ball Evolución, el cual sí logró interpretar gracias al apoyo de los fans. Ésta interpretación la hizo sin paga. Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Carlos Segundo * Blog de Carlos Segundo * Hi5 de Carlos Segundo * Facebook de Carlos Segundo * Twitter de Carlos Segundo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos